


six knights broken

by fanfictiongreenirises



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Multi, No Dialogue, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post Endgame trailer, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), it's kinda whimsical i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongreenirises/pseuds/fanfictiongreenirises
Summary: There had been six at the beginning, and there were six now.





	six knights broken

**Author's Note:**

> ~~idk what this is it kinda spilt out~~
> 
> post both endgame trailers where all six of the avengers have reunited

Six sat at the table. 

Six sat at the table, each of them battle-weary and bloody, leaving behind streaks of red wherever their gazes trailed.

There had been six at the beginning, and there were six now. It was symbolic, truly, that after all that had happened, after each and every one of these people had done their best to die for their noble and heroic cause, they still remained.

Three sat side by side, plates before them largely untouched. It was unappetising to eat while one could still see the blood of the fallen on their fingers, feel it gushing over their hands. Nevertheless, mouths chewed and oesophagi accepted what was given. The cycle continued.

Two sat on the other side. The distance between them was simultaneously the size of an endless universe and a single seat. They slipped glances sideways when they thought the other was looking away. The other was always looking, but the other was also never looking. A paradox.

One sat at the head of the table. Strapped to her thighs were stained blades; the endless battles had left even the most meticulous of them with unclean weapons. She alone was ripping into her plate, downing every last bite of ash flavoured food. Nothingness had lodged in her irises and still not vacated. She avoided the lingering stares as she did her best to keep her body prepared.

Six people were not meant to sit at this table. It had been designed painstakingly and meticulously to feed at least twenty-five. This had been made for housing an army, for housing a school, for housing a family. Now only the first remained. Some wondered if it had every truly been the latter.

There was silence between these people. Every tongue was weighed down by the burden of failing their single mission; none had timber left to stoke a fire amongst them. There was only the next fight, and nothing else. They would walk over the ashes to get there.

The room was large. It was long, to fit the table. Walls on either side were entirely glass, but none of them looked outside at the garden of grey. The stillness could be deafening if one tried to listen.

And yet, there was one thing out of place in this room. One small, insignificant thing. In the centre of the table, at the end where the six ate what they considered to be some form of their last meal both together and apart, was the smallest of all weeds taking form, unable to be seen by any of them. It was barely the size of an infant’s fingernail and a shade that everyone had become all too familiar with, but it meant that there was something more between these strangers.

Outside those doors lay a hundred more rooms and at least half as many friends. The doors creaked open and one by one, more chairs were drawn. It was quiet no longer. Sound echoed up and down, starting as a hush and growing boisterous as the seconds ran down. The one at the head of the table looked up and met the eye of a friend. She was offered a smile, and gave one in return.

One spot still sat empty in that distance that was both a universe and a chair, untouched and waiting for hope to fill it.

The two looked at each other.

One stood and stepped into the chasm, closing the distance as he took his seat there.

If this truly be their last supper, then they would do it as one.

More filed in, and they were six no longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading =)
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://fanfictiongreenirises.tumblr.com)


End file.
